


Putting on a Show

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers new things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

**Title:** Putting on a Show  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R for language  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry discovers new things about himself.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #64: All Hallows Eve  
 **Warnings:** Exhibitionism. Sort of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Putting on a Show

~

“Why’d you stop?” Draco groaned, pressing closer to Harry.

“We’re being watched,” Harry whispered.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. “That’s Violetta. You’ll get used to her.”

“Will not.” Harry sat up, tugging his shirt back into place. “It’s creepy.”

Draco sighed. “It’s all Hallows’ Eve, ghosts abound. Relax.” He smirked. “Let’s put on a show.”

“Draco--” Harry yelped as Draco pounced.

“Come on,” Draco whispered. “Aren’t you thrilled to have a Malfoy ghost watching us fuck?” He bit Harry’s neck, smiling as he moaned. “Thought so.”

Harry discovered his exhibitionism kink that night. And, interestingly, Violetta never was seen again.

~


End file.
